Morning Games
by Blue Tears
Summary: One Shot: Set in OotP, morning of Harry’s Ministry hearing (before he comes downstairs, that is). Remus is making tea when Sirius comes to uh help him…Pure Fluff darlings, pure fluff.


**Title:** Morning Games 

**AN**:Well hello! This is my first Harry Potter fic and well my first slash fic too. I hope I do a fairly good job and I hope ya'll like it! This is gonna be just plain fluff…I'm sorry but I need to get this outta my system. I know this isn't gonna be at all in the same style as other fics in this category but I normally write CB fics and that is a much "grittier" style, but I'm gonna try and soften it a bit for this vignette. Sorry about the horrid title…. 

**Disclaimer**: Don't own characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's to do with what she wants….like-like *sniff* kill them! Slight spoilers, but I mean come on like you didn't know Harry was gonna be found not guilty….okay off topic…. 

**Summary**: One Shot: Set in OotP the morning of Harry's Ministry hearing (before he comes downstairs, that is). Remus is making some breakfast when Sirius comes to uh help him…Pure Fluff darlings, pure fluff. 

++++++++++ 

**

Morning Games 

**

     The subtle clanking of a dingy, over used silver spoon against fine china filled the deafening silence in Remus' ears. Standing in the semi-clean kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place he stared blankly down into the scolding liquid. Concentrating on his task, he moved the old spoon in a continuous circular pattern. After a few moments of stirring his body began to relax with the familiarity of the movement and he let his free hand press against the cold marble counter top. 

     '_Didn't spare any expense did they, the Blacks,_' he thought bitterly, remembering, with only contempt, Sirius' family. They were the ones who had driven him to run away to James Potter's house at the age of sixteen during summer holidays. Remus smiled weakly at the memory of that sweltering summer at the Potter's house. He had visited in the last week of July after James olwed him an invitation for a '**Marauders' Summer Getaway**', as he called it. That summer had been the best in Remus' life to date; Sirius kissed him for the first time that summer. 

     '_Oi! Siri, let the boy breath! After five years of waiting for you guys to get together I find you snogging in my guest bedroom!_' James' bemused voice echoed in the back of Lupin's mind. Remus' smile broadened into a grin, hand forgotten as it continued, out of habit, to stir the lukewarm liquid. 

     ** A sixteen-year-old Remus sat sprawled out on the comfortable mattress of James' guest bedroom. He held the thick novel he had been reading in one hand as he skimmed over the lines that had been burned into his mind. All week he had been trying to understand the meanings of the words, "Love is pain they say. Pain is hurt. Hurt is death. Death is the end of love and life." He didn't believe, nor understand, how love could cause such feelings, pain, hurt, even death. But now as he read those words with fresh eyes, he understood. After seeing Sirius Black, that man he had loved since third year, give some girl at a muggle movie theater the same look he had given him, he understood. **

     "Stupid book. The guy dies in the end anyway!" Remus scoffed throwing the book over the side of the bed, infuriated at the relativity of the words to his situation. Throwing the book over the side of the bed, he rolled over on his side, curling up into a protective ball. He hugged his knees to his chest, sighing heavily. 

     "But he married the girl before he died." Remus sat up, his head snapped to the source of the voice. Sirius. He was leaning against the wooden doorframe, so casual and laid back with out a care in the world. 

     "So." He paused. "Wait how did you know? Sirius Black read a book?" Remus said a little more spiteful than he had intended. Sirius only waved off the insult with a smile. "How did you know what book I was even reading though, Siri?" That was the important question. 

     "I notice a lot about you, Remmie…." He looked away from Remus' intense amber gaze, his face lightly flushed. "Things friends…shouldn't really…er…notice about friends," he ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair before looking back at Remus. 

     "Like what, Sirius?" Remus asked, shifting around on the bed so he was sitting on the edge, closer to the older boy, whom was still standing. 

     "Well…like when you smile," He stepped closer to the bed Remus was sitting on. Sirius liked the way their conversation was going, he had thought Remus would never talk to him again after their row downstairs. "you get the faintest of dimples right…" he searched for the spot next to Remus' chin. "there." he said finally prodding the soft skin. Remus smiled. "See." Sirius said trying to prove his point. "Also when the sunlight hits your hair at the right angle the grays shimmer silver and your hair looks, well….beautiful….like you Remmie. I notice things that if I even tried to explain them in words I know that those words would never began to do the things I notice about you justice." Remus stared at his friend silently for a long while taking in his kind words. 

     "How long you noticed these things, Siri?" 

     "Since second year…" Sirius muttered sitting down next to Remus on the bed. Taken aback, Remus gaped at his friend wide eyed. He swallowed nervously before whispering his favorite "pet" name for the boy next to him. 

     "Padfoot?" 

     "Yes, Moony?" he said quietly using Remus' nickname. Remus moved closer to the other boy and pressed his lips against Sirius'. It was all the book's clichés and so much more as Remus' mind began to fog, everything became Sirius. 

     The one thing that stood out in Remus mind of the memory was how good and wonderful it simply felt to be close to Sirius , that was all that really mattered to the young Remus. It was the same now; all that mattered was being close to Sirius Black. After loosing him for twelve years to the dementors and then another when Sirius had been on the run he wasn't about to fritter any time he had with his Padfoot. 

     Slipping back into the wonderful memories of the summer between fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts Remus failed to hear the swinging door of the kitchen swish open quietly accompanied by the faint shuffle of feet behind him. 

     "It's going cold, Remus. Remus?" Molly Weasley's voice floated through Lupin's foggy mind as he stopped stirring and looked up at her, eyes out of focus, lopsided grin playing with his lips. 

     "Yes Molly?" He heard himself ask as Mrs. Weasley looked him up and down, furrowing her brow. She waved the matter off with a flick of the wrist, writing Remus' strange behavior off on the time of day it was, which was rather early…even for Remus. She reached over the counter and picked up a clean china bowl to fill with porridge for her husband. 

     "What were you thinking about, Remus?" Molly asked with a hint of delighted amusement lacing her voice. She spooned a glob of the sticky substance out of a rather large bowl she had made earlier. Remus looked at the inquisitive woman next to him, still in a slight daze of nostalgia. 

     "Nothing you'd want to hear about, Molly," he said blinking his eyes back into focus and smiling. He wiped the silver spoon off on his ever-worsening tattered robes, making sure to rid it completely of the bitter tea he had been stirring it in. 

     "Oh, really?" she asked not paying attention to the task her hands were doing. The second spoonful of porridge missed the bowl completely and fell in a gooey clump to the filthy floor, throwing a small wrench into her crusade to find out what Remus had been mulling over. Pausing her interrogation momentarily, she muttered a quick cleaning spell that took care of the spilt porridge in a matter of seconds. Turning her full attention back to Remus she cocked an eyebrow waiting for an answer from the man. 

     "The matters of my heart, Molly, do not concern themselves with women." Rummaged around in a drawer for a clean spoon, Mrs. Weasley shot him an indignant glare. Not wishing to feel the wrath of Molly Weasley that he was all to familiar with, seeing it in action directed at said snogging partner, he continued speaking in his normal, calm demeanor. "But if you must know, I was thinking about a summer when I was still attending Hogwarts." 

     "In other words, you were mooning over a certain reluctant owner and hostage of this…fine….establishment." Molly said in a perceptive voice, shoving a spoon into the now full bowl. Now it was Remus who looked at Mrs. Weasley with an indignant glare in a feeble attempt to cover the light flush that had made its way onto his cheeks. He tried to distract himself with adding ungodly amounts of honey to the bitter and weak tea he had made himself. Quickly casting a heating spell to warm the lukewarm porridge in the bowl, Mrs. Weasley turned to leave, but was stopped by Lupin's calm voice. 

     "You know me all to well, Mrs. Weasley." Remus said, an underlying tone of sarcasm in his voice. In the following silence his mind began to slowly slip back to the memories of his time spent with the Marauders at James' house. Molly stopped and turned back to Remus to smile warmly at him before her face faltered. 

     "Ahhh, yes, well, Harry'll be up soon for his hearing. Would you be a dear, Remus, and make some toast incase he's hungry." She said quietly before turning on her heel to the door, filled bowl in hand. This statement snapped Lupin out of his memories long enough to look at Molly's retreating back. 

     He sighed heavily before turning to his practically forgotten teacup. Looking down at the light liquid his graying fringe fell in his face, obscuring his vision. Closeing his eyes and taking the first sip of his tea he heard the distinct sound of canine nails against marble. Opening one eye he saw a rather large black dog sitting on the marble counter top panting happily, wagging its tail back and forth, knocking a few spoons and butter knives around. 

     "Sirius, no dogs on the counter top." Remus said in a playful voice as the dog cocked its head, pouting. "Come on." He pleaded patting the animal's head quickly before the dog shifted into the thin frame of Sirius Black. 

     "What about humans?" He asked folding his legs on the counter, disobeying Remus' command. Sirius' robes were in, only a slightly better, condition as Remus' and hung loosely around his still lanky body Azkaban had so..nicely...given him. Watching Remus he couldn't help but smile as he began an old game with his friend. 

     "Nope." Remus shook his head, placing the teacup down on the counter next to the edge of Sirius' robes. Sirius moved closer to the younger man, still sitting on the marble counter top. 

     "Friends?" He asked brushing his lips against Remus' still flushed cheek. 

     "No." 

     "Azkaban escapees?" he kissed the other cheek as Remus closed his eyes. He could smell the tang of Sirius' old muggle cologne that he had just rediscovered in his old bedroom and began using once more. That smell took him back to the good old days of the Marauders. 

     "Defiantly not!" His voice was still playful. Remus pressed his hands against Sirius' shoulders in mock protest to the other mans advances. Sirius pulled Remus' relaxed body before his own speaking again. 

     "Animagi?" Brushing away Remus' premature gray speckled fringe he kissed his forehead lightly. Remus' hair smelled of clean soap he had used to wash it with that morning. 

     "Illegal Animagi." Remus corrected him before continuing with the game, "I think not…" He said breathlessly. He brought his hand to the cold counter, letting it blindly feel around for the warm flesh of Sirius' hand. When he found it he traced his fingers over the back of Sirius' hand before sliding his own hand under the baggy sleeve of Sirius' robes. His fingers traced lazy patterns on Sirius' skin, caressing it, his hand now moving under Sirius' button up shirt cuff. 

     "Wizards?" He asked quietly before kissing the tip of Remus' nose, letting his legs unfold and hang over the side of the counter on either side of Remus' small frame. 

     All Lupin could do was shake his head, afraid of what my spill from his lips if he opened them. He knew what was coming next; he'd played this game every morning with Padfoot since they were eighteen. They'd wake up, Remus usually first, and as he tried to make breakfast Sirius would come in as Padfoot and jump onto the counter. Then the game would begin like clockwork, somtimes the names would change but it always began and ended with the two same names. 

     "Lovers?" Claming his soft lips finally in a simple kiss, Sirius brushed his fingers over Remus' cheeks. Sirius let his hands rest in Remus' soft hair that had been pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. 

     "Maybe." Remus whisper pulling away, an innocent smile gracing his lips. He turned his back to his friend and walked to the other side of the kitchen, bending at the waist to pull the loaf of bread out from the bottom bread drawer. Removing two wedges from the magicly sliced loaf he turned back to the counter he had left Sirius sitting on. "Siri, would you get me the marmalade." The black haired man jumped off the counter and fetched Lupin the jar of marmalade he had requested. 

     "Here, Moony." He whispered, wrapping an arm around Remus' thin waist and placing the jar next to a butter knife on the marble. Remus could feel the hot puffs of Sirius' breath against the sensitive skin on his neck. Muttering a quiet spell Remus toasted the pieces of bread evenly until they were perfectly golden brown, how James and Harry both liked it. After Lupin took the jar and unscrewed the lid he felt Sirius' hand slide through the opening of his robes. Sirius pressed his face into the crook of Remus' neck and sighed against the soap-scented skin. 

     Lupin's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to pretend he didn't feel, or enjoy for that matter, the sensation of the rough pads of Sirius' hands brushing against his skin. They moved under his un-tucked shirt and over the old scars from past transformations, caressing them carefully. Remus tensed as he felt Sirius move over the most recent scar, Sirius' hand paused noticing the change in Remus' body that he had memorized long ago. 

     "Padfoot." Remus cooed the once thought to be dead nickname as he finished spreading the thick marmalade over the toast. He turned around in Sirius' arms and found himself pinned against the drawers and the marble counter top. "Get off me you bloody git." 

     "Why, Remmie?" Sirius asked playfully cocking an eyebrow. Behind Remus, Sirius brushed away the toast, so it was further down the counter, leaving a clean space. Black picked Lupin off the floor and placed him on the counter receiving a light yelp from the surprised younger man. 

     "Sirius Bla-" Cut off by Sirius' lips pressing against his own Remus dropped the butter knife he had been holding. It fell to the floor with a quiet 'chink' and was instantly devoured by years if dust that had yet to be swept up by Mrs. Weasley. 

     "Werewolves can always sit on counter tops." Sirius whispered in a low voice against Remus' lips; Remus should have seen that coming. A warm and slick tongue licked at Remus' lips as he allowed his hands to run through Sirius hair, black as his surname. Remus automatically parted his lips to allow Sirius full access to his mouth. Sirius cupped Remus' face in his large hands, stroking the scorching skin under his fingertips gently. 

     Wrapped up in each other they both failed to hear the swinging hinges of the door open and a sleepy, yawning Tonks walk in. The young, now blonde, woman stumbled to the counter top and picked up a piece of toast, ignoring the couple. After she blinked away the sleep in her eyes she turned to the two men, leaning against the marble. She took another bite of the toast before speaking in a muffled, giddy voice, spilling crumbs of toast down her front in the process. 

     "Awww, an Azkaban escapee and a werewolf caught in a snogging session on the kitchen counter top….now I've seen everything." 

**************************************** 

**AN:** Thankies for reading my first attempt at a SB/RL slash…I don't know if it was any good at all but I've tried…and most likely failed but oh well! It was fun having the characters interact. Please review and tell me what you think! :) thank you! 8/3/03: I edited this so now it's pretty and pretty! :D I'm gonna do another story that starts were this one ends, it'll be about the "summer getaway" ehehehe! 


End file.
